Phantom
by TorieRAWR
Summary: Kurt's first musical at NYADA and of course Blaine is in the audience supporting.


_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams._

The light was dimmed and Blaine watched as the curtain rose, the telltale chandelier broken and dismantled on center stage. He never imagined he would be seeing this, his boyfriend performing as the Phantom in NYADA's musical. He heard the booming voice of the auctioneer as he called lot 666 and then everything changed, the lights rising, the orchestra booming as the chandelier rose, sparkling above the stage.

Intermission came too fast and Blaine was fighting the crowds trying to make his way to the stage door, showing his pass and disappearing back into the confines of the dressing rooms. He made his way back to Kurt's, the brunette not seeing him as he let himself in. He took in the sight of his boyfriend, the mask plastered to his face, his skin sweaty and streaked with makeup, and his hair gelled back from his face.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I shall follow you." He sang quietly, a smirk rising to his lips as Kurt spun around, regaining his composure and taking a few steps towards Blaine.

"You will curse the day you did not do, all that the Phantom asked of you." Kurt sang in reply, closing the space between them and kissing Blaine gently on the lips. Blaine squirmed out of his grasp, wiping at his mouth. "You got make up on me!" He said laughing and tilting his head to the side as he looked at Kurt.

"You were amazing," He murmured a grin on his lips as he took in Kurt's costume. "Simple amazing." They stared at each other for a few pregnant seconds and Kurt grinned back at him, his eyes glistening behind the half mask. "I love you so much, Blaine. Thank you for coming." He whispered, his heart catching in his throat.

Blaine stepped towards him and pressed their lips together again, tongue slipping past his lips and into his mouth before he drew away. "I love you too. Now go finish that second act. I'll meet you after." He said with a content sigh.

The audience watched in awe as the romance played out, Firmin and Andre lamenting about their new chandelier and the Phantom making Christine do his bidding for Don Juan. Blaine's lips mouthed along with the lyrics to the Point of No Return, watching his boyfriend's eyes practically make love to the girl on stage. He should feel some type of jealousy, but he knew it was just acting, the way Kurt's fingers ghosted over her profile, taking her hand and leading her down again to the catacombs.

The finale rang out, Blaine's eyes filling with tears as his heart broke for the beautiful Phantom on stage, for a second forgetting that no, the Phantom would not be alone because he was in fact his boyfriend. He swore he clapped louder than anyone in the audience, his hands hurting from clapping them so hard together. Once the bows had ended he waited a few seconds, just staring at the vacated stage before he was going back stage and tackling his boyfriend.

"I see you liked it." Kurt said laughing as he wrapped his arms around Blaine tightly. "You alone can make my song take flight. It's over now the music of the night." He sang to his boyfriend, kissing him softly. Blaine responded, his arms winding around Kurt's neck and holding them together, the swell of imaginary music beating in his ears.

He heard a voice behind him and turned around, the girl who had played Christine standing, flushed and dressed in her street clothes behind them. "You must be Blaine!" She said as they pulled away, pulling the curly haired boy into a hug. "I'm Allie. I've heard so much about you from Kurt." She grinned and looked at the taller boy. "He rants and raves about you, constantly. I feel like we're best friends already." She hugged Kurt and kissed his cheek. "We're going out for dinner if you two would like to join. But I'm sure you have better things to do than hang out with little old me." She winked at them and left chattering with one of the other cast members.

Blaine turned red and looked up at Kurt. "Well then." He said and Kurt just shook his head, his lips pursed in a smile. "She's fantastic. Let me get changed and we can go back to mine for dinner and desert?" he asked, Blaine's eyebrows arching up at the word.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Kurt exclaimed laughing and nudging Blain lightly. "You're gorgeous now shut the door so I can change!" He said laughing. Blaine rolled his eyes and shut the door. He sat down on the couch and watched Kurt in the mirror as he slowly pulled his shirt off, the microphone already gone but the tape still there.

"I've missed you, Kurt." Blaine said softly, looking up at his boyfriend, his eyes skimming his chest shamelessly. Kurt smiled and turned to him, tilting his head. "Say you'll share with me, one love one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Blaine, that's all I ask of you." He sang walking towards him and taking his hands.

Blaine smiled, his eyes filling a little as he took Kurt's hands. "Say you'll share with me, one love one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you." He sang back, their voices rising together finally.

"Share each day with me each light each morning." They sang, Blaine breaking off. "Say you love me."

"You know I do." Kurt sang back, one hand moving up to wrap around the back of Blaine's neck.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you." They sang together, Kurt closing the distance and kissing him finally. Blaine's arms wrapped around him again as they kissed. "Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you." They sang to each other, Kurt's forehead pressing against Blaine's.

"I love you." Kurt whispered, his nose brushing against Blaine's. Blaine closed his eyes and sighed happily. "I love you too."


End file.
